The Reunion to top all Reunions
by mannyfan
Summary: It's inside
1. Default Chapter

Little Secrets  
  
Summary:What happens when the degrassi cast get's back together for a reunion?What happens when Manny has a boyfriend who doesn't treat her right?When Jt girl is let's just say she get's around?What happens when craig , Emma,Jt,Manny are confronted with two Suicides?Just what happens when Degrassi has take all this on at once.  
  
Jake:Manny get down here Now!!!!!  
  
Manny:Honey i'm coming i was just getting Emma dressed  
  
Manny now has been dating jake for 2 years now she is 22 and has a four year old daughter With long black hair and light brown eyes she was wearing a long pretty pink dress.She couldn't be jake's daughter because jake had dirty blonde hair and green eyes everyone knew except the natural dad.  
  
Emma:Hi daddy  
  
Jake:Hey babygirl  
  
Jake lifted little Emma in the air and spun her around and around  
  
Manny:Um..........Jake can we hurry up and get to the reunioun.  
  
Jake snapped a look at Manny and gave little Emma a look  
  
Jake:Emma honey go upstairs and get your teddy bear  
  
Emma:Daddy please don't hit mommy  
  
Jake:Go NOW!!!  
  
Manny:Mind your father baby  
  
Emma:oK Mommy  
  
Little Emma went upstairs and looked around her room foor a teddy bear anything that could keep her mind off her mother's horrible screams  
  
Jake snapped acrossed the and pushed Manny aganist the wall but it felt more like he nailed her aganist the wall  
  
Jake:You just want to go there and rub in everyone face who good of an actress you are  
  
Manny:No that's not true  
  
Jake:Or maybe you just want to see that little actor/Comedian ex- boyfriend of yours Jt yorke  
  
Manny:No i just want to see Emma and my friends  
  
Jake pushed harder aganist her arm at just the Metion of emma's name  
  
Little Emma came down stairs with her teddy bear  
  
Emma:I got it daddy now can we go see Auntie Emma and Uncle Sean and cousin Manny  
  
Jake hated how she referred to them like that he then gave little emma a bad look and ran over there but he was a little to slow for Manny she had already ran over and held her daughter in a bear hug until jake walked out the house  
  
Manny then looked down to her daughter  
  
Manny:Emma remember our little plan once we get to the reunioun going to pretend to get something to drink for you and the we're going  
  
Emma:Run away  
  
Manny:That's right  
  
Emma:Mommy at the renuion are we going to see Uncle Jt  
  
Manny:Yes honey  
  
Emma:I like Jt  
  
Manny:Me too  
  
Manny:Let's go  
  
Manny and Emma sat in the back manny said she didn't want to take any chances with the car seats but we know why to make sure Emma kept the little secret 


	2. The arrival That ended in a Bang

The Arrival that ended in a bang  
  
Manny arrived to the outside area were when she was younger her and Emma would eat.  
  
As soon as Little Emma jumped out of the car Little Manny(Emma's daughter let go her dad's(Sean) hand in which she was holding)  
  
Little Manny:Emma Emma come on  
  
Emma:Oh my god Manny's Here  
  
Manny:Hey Em  
  
Little Emma:Me and Mommy have to run away from daddy  
  
Jake:WHAT!!!!!!!!  
  
Jake quickly ran from behind the car and grabbed Manny by the neck  
  
Little Emma :Mommy!!  
  
Jake:Come here honey  
  
Manny:EMMA RUN!!!!  
  
Little Emma and Little Manny ran over to behind the table where Emma,Sean,Toby and craig and Jt where talking  
  
Little Emma:Auntie Emma you have to help my mommy daddy's going to hurt her  
  
Jt:What!!!Emma where's your Mommy  
  
Little Manny pointed over tto where jake had Manny by her neck with her long hair in her face  
  
Jt,toby,sean and Craig got up and ran over to where Manny was they stod about 6 inches in front of them  
  
Jt:Come Jake let Her go  
  
Jake:Oh i Just love how Ex-Boyfriends come and save the day but this is not a movie you have my daughter your not getting my girlfriend  
  
Jt:What are you talking?  
  
Jake:You don't really think that's my Daughter do you  
  
Jt:What do you Mean ?  
  
Jake:Your dumber than you look that's your daughter  
  
Manny:Stop Jake please  
  
Jake:Shut UP  
  
Manny:Please just let us go please  
  
Jake:No You and Emma Love ME  
  
Manny:Me and Emma Fear you  
  
The words hit Jake hard he always thought that when he hit Manny it showed that he loved her His father did it he couldn't live in a world were the woman he loved feared him.Jake threw Manny Into Jt's arms and then ran to his car he drove up and then tere was a loud Gun shot go off.  
  
Manny quickly ran from Jt's arms and ran to where the car was when she got up to the car there was blood all over the windows and she could see his lifeless body Manny in the car she opened the car door only to see a slappy written note that just said Manny I'm sorry.  
  
Manny broke down she now had blood on her hands she was cring on the ground where Jt ran over to hold her. 


	3. Bad Memories and Bad Mistakes lead to h...

Bad Memories and even wrost mistakes lead to hard to answer questions  
  
Jt pulled Manny to Her feet and slowly began to walk her back to the school  
  
Manny:He spoke the truth you know you are her father  
  
Jt stoped he pretened that he didn't hear what she just said,  
  
Jt:What?  
  
Manny sat on the near by bench as well did jt  
  
Manny:You heard me  
  
Jt:But I thought you cheated on me in college  
  
Manny:What happened was,  
  
Flashback  
  
(Manny is the Narrator and jt is just listening Manny:Remember ashley and craig got into that fight  
  
Jt nodded  
  
Craig:Ashley you did what  
  
Ashley:I'm sorry it was just one time  
  
Craig:But you still cheated on me with Jimmy  
  
Ashley:Please craig i'm, sorry i just really needed someone when i heard you kissed Manny  
  
I walked into the room unaware of what they were talking about  
  
Manny:What's up guys  
  
Craig:Me and Ashley are though  
  
Ashley:Craig please  
  
Craig:NO  
  
Manny:Um....Maybe i should come back at another time  
  
Craig:No Manny this is your drom room too stay ash will leave  
  
Manny:I have to go ok  
  
Craig:Well before you go i would like you to have this  
  
Then he kissed Me and You walked in and you ran out and Ashley ran out then i ran after you and i saw ashley comforting you and then you kissed her Then i ran back into the room and started crying  
  
Craig:Manny what's the Matter  
  
Manny:He....kissed her i can't believe he kissed her  
  
Craig then sightly touched My shoulder and asked me if I wanted to go to one of his Fraternity parties and i really didn't want to go but he said it would be good for me  
  
Hours later when i got there we saw you and Ashley in the back room then I felt wrost and he felt wrost for bringing so he took me back to our room and he let me cry on his shoulder and then one thing led to another and we ended up in bed together i didn't mean trust i didn't mean because i knew i was 1 week pregnant with your baby,  
  
And to make a long story short when you found out i was pregnant you thought it was craig's and you said good because you didn't want any kids and i knew craig didn't want any so i said it was Jake's since he was the only at the time who knew and he said he would pretend it was his  
  
End of Flashback  
  
Jt sat there with his mouth open  
  
Jt:Manny i'm sorry  
  
Manny:NO it was my fault i sould have told you i made so many mistakes  
  
Jt:Well let's go back up to there before they think we're in trouble  
  
Manny got up and walked over to the table where everyone was  
  
Little Emma:MOMMY!!!!  
  
Little Emma ran over to Manny and Jumped into her arms  
  
Manny:I'm ok Honey  
  
Little Emma:Mommy where is daddy  
  
Manny looked over to Jt who walked over to her and took Little Emma  
  
Jt:Honey You know you Mother loves you right  
  
Little Emma nodded  
  
Jt:Well to give you a good home she said that he was your dad but honey i'm your daddy  
  
Little Emma looked over to her mother who just nodded  
  
Little Emma:Daddy  
  
Jt:Yes honey  
  
Little Emma:But if your my daddy who is he and how come he ran away and Mommy you have blood on you What's going on? 


	4. Put on a Brave face

Put on a Brave face  
  
Manny:Honey can we talk about this Later  
  
Little Emma:Ok Mommy and Daddy  
  
Toby called the police and they came and picked up the body and they said that they wanted to question her tomorrow morning Manny was just happy that Little didn't have to see Jake's body.  
  
Manny Sat down and could feel the everyone looking at her so she started a new converstaion  
  
Manny:S o what has everyone been up to let's start with Craig  
  
Craig:Well as you know I'm a Rock star and I'm single and just living life to the extreme  
  
Manny:Yeah anyway  
  
Everyone laughed  
  
Manny:I'm just joking  
  
Manny tried to put on a brave face but every once in a while her face would tear up but she made sure no one would see it  
  
Jt:Well i'm an Actor/Comedian I have a girlfriend she a little bit of a Dumb blonde but I love her anyway  
  
Emma:You finally found someone  
  
Jt:Yeah  
  
Manny:Everyone Knows what Emma does but rub it in our faces on more time  
  
Emma:Well ok I Host Ryan's planet and Calitan gives me a three week vaction at her beach house every month and I have a very Handsome Husband and A beautiful Daughter.  
  
Manny:That never get's old  
  
Emma:Ha ha whatever  
  
Through the whole day the gang was very carefull of what they said around Manny they tried to figure who house she could stay at and then they agreed Craig's house would be the best place.  
  
Craig:So Manny you ready to go  
  
Manny:Yeah i'm pretty tired  
  
Craig:Cool  
  
Manny:Little Emma let's go  
  
Little Emma:Awe Mommy please just one more minute  
  
Emma:How about she stay with Me and Sean and Manny they get along so great  
  
Manny:I don't know  
  
Little Emma:Please Mommy Please  
  
Manny:Ok  
  
Little Manny:Emma did you bring your Lamby lamb and piggy pig  
  
Little Emma turned to her mother who was holding her teddy bears and smiling  
  
Little Emma:Thanks Mommy  
  
Craig:The fluzzy fluff collection brings back memeories  
  
Manny:Ha ha let's just go Mr.Rockstar/Comedian  
  
Craig:Hop on  
  
Craig pointed to his back  
  
Manny:Excuse Me  
  
Craig:Just Jump on  
  
Manny:I don't think so  
  
Craig:We're no moving until you get on  
  
Manny(Sighs):Ok  
  
Manny jumped on Craig's back and Craig ran all the way to his car and then put her down  
  
Manny:This is your car  
  
Craig:I know it's no limo but.......  
  
Manny:I'm not like that it's great I should buy one  
  
Craig:Hop on in  
  
Manny got in and pulled on her seat belt but it was jammed  
  
Manny:Something is wrong with your seat belt  
  
Craig:Oh yeah it get's jammed sometimes  
  
Craig reached over to help her with the seat belt and Manny had a flashback of a day when her and Jake were arguing in the car and he hit her Manny jumped back away Craig, Jake looked like craig a liitle  
  
Manny:I'm sorry please don't  
  
Craig:Excuse me  
  
Manny closed her eyes and opened them again The images were gone  
  
Manny:Um.....Didn't you see my movie "The secret guy" when he reaches to help her with her seat belt and hits her it was just a joke lighten up  
  
Craig knew she had lied Manny never was the greateset liar but he didn't want to press her on it.  
  
Craig:Must have been on tour when that movie came out  
  
Manny:Yeah  
  
Manny looked back at Everyone and Waved and turned around a put on the bravest face she could. 


	5. What you find in your house What you fi...

What you find in your Home?What you find in others home?  
  
Jt got home and heard Strange noises from his Bedroom he thought he might had left the tv on but that was strange he never did that and if he did his girlfriend would have turned it off.Jt walked slowly past his fireplace,past the picture of Manny,Jt,Emma,Toby and Sean in Grade 8 and tons of pictures of Manny,pictures of Jt and his girlfriend.  
  
Jt got closer to his room and the noise got louder and when Jt got to his room he opened the door with a unexpected Surprise his girlfriend was in the bed with another guy hit Jt like a ton of rocks.  
  
Jt:What the hell is going on?  
  
Jt's girlfriend jumped off the bed and the guy and ran over to the sheets which was now on the floor  
  
Jessica:Jt It's not what it looks like  
  
The guy got dressed and tried to walk past Jt but Jt pushed him and they started fighting then Jt's girlfriend started getting dress and ran over to jt and the other guy.  
  
Jessica:Toby,JT STOP  
  
Jt stoped did she say toby,Jt walked back only to see Toby  
  
Jt:TOBY !!!  
  
Toby looked up  
  
Toby:Jt man I'm.....  
  
Jt:JUST GET THE FUCK OUT OK OUT!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Toby:I'm sorry  
  
Jt:GET OUT!!!  
  
Jessica:Just go Toby  
  
Jt spun around  
  
Jt:GET OUT TOO!!!  
  
Jessica:What??  
  
Jt:Get out Now  
  
Jessica:But where am I going to go  
  
Jt:I really don't give a damn just GET OUT!!  
  
Jessica:Please don't do this  
  
Jt:Get out both of you  
  
Jessica and Toby walked out the door Jessica in tears andToby fighting back tears and as soon as The door closed Jt threw a picture of Jt and Toby at the door which caused Jessica to jump from the other side Jt started to throw all the pictures of Jessica and Him around the house aand all the pictures of him and Toby until there was one picture left him and Manny he held the picture tight and fell to the ground and cried.  
  
At the front door of Craig's Small Manison (Ha small mansion)  
  
Craig:Now This isn't like your house.....  
  
Manny:Your right My house isn't as big I wanted Emma to have a normal life but obviously you don't have to worry about that  
  
Craig (Laughed):What I was going to say was that it's a little messy  
  
Manny:Oh that's ok besides I love to clean I'll have this house spotless in a minute  
  
Craig opened the door and Manny's mouth droped  
  
Manny:Or Maybe an Hour  
  
Craig walked around the house stepping over stuff and Manny fell in a stack of clothes Craig ran over to Manny  
  
Craig:I'm so sorry I warned you  
  
Manny:Yeah You did  
  
Craig:So how about I help you clean and we play some music  
  
Manny:Ok can I pick the song  
  
Craig:Yeah knock yourself out  
  
Manny:This one "She was the one"  
  
Craig blushed  
  
Manny knew who the song was about but she pretened not to  
  
Manny:Why are you blushing  
  
Craig:This is when I thought back on our relationship  
  
Manny:We had one  
  
Craig suddenly got serious  
  
Craig:Manny sit down please  
  
Many sat down on his very messy couch  
  
Manny:Yeah what's up  
  
Craig:I never told that I loved you even after you lost the baby in High school even though I acted like I hated you I didn't I love you  
  
Manny:You Mean You Loved Me  
  
Craig:No I mean I love you  
  
Manny looked away then her cell phone went off  
  
Manny:Hello  
  
No one answered  
  
Manny:Hello  
  
No one answered  
  
Manny:I'm going to hang up  
  
Voice:Wait don't hang up  
  
Manny:Who is this?  
  
Voice:It's......... 


	6. Love Jt

Love Jt  
  
Voice:It's Toby  
  
Manny:Toby We didn't get a chance to talk to you  
  
Toby:Forget that I'm on my way home  
  
Manny tapped Craig on his shoudler and told him to pick up some brooms and put in the cd Craig slipped in the disc and Started sweeping along with Manny  
  
Manny:So What happened again I'm cleaning up  
  
Toby:Something bad ok  
  
Manny:Like what  
  
Toby:Just keep an eye on Jt ok  
  
Manny:What are you talking about  
  
Toby:Just watch out for Jt ok  
  
Manny:Toby...  
  
Toby:Watch out for him ok  
  
Manny:But toby...  
  
Toby hung up  
  
Manny:TOBY!!!TOBY!!!  
  
Craig turned down the music  
  
Craig:What's going on?  
  
Manny:Come on take me over to Jt's  
  
Craig:Ok  
  
Manny and Craig jumped into Craig's car and drove over to Jt's  
  
Craig:What are we doing here  
  
Manny:I don't know yet  
  
Manny knocked on the door lightly  
  
Jt:Go away  
  
Manny:Jt it's Me open the door  
  
Jt looked down at the picture he was holding and then droped it and ran to the door stepping on broken Glass when Jt opened the door to both Manny and Craig he was disappointed he only wanted to talk to Manny.  
  
Craig looked past Jt and saw the mess Jt had Made  
  
Craig:Dude what happened to your house  
  
Manny pushed her way in and Craig walked in  
  
Manny bent down and looked down at the broken Glass and Pictures  
  
Manny:Jt what happened to all your pictures with Toby and you and Jessica and You  
  
Jt:They fell  
  
Manny:Yeah right what Really happened  
  
Craig:I'm just going to guess but The dumb blonde cheated on you with a smart dark head  
  
Manny:What?  
  
Jt:Jessica cheated on Me with Toby  
  
Manny:Um..........are you ok  
  
Jt:Do I Look ok  
  
Manny:Sorry dumb question  
  
Jt:No you think  
  
Manny:Ok Jt I'm just trying to help  
  
Jt:WELL I DON'T NEED YOUR HELP OK!!!  
  
Manny jumped back into Craig's arms at the tone of Jt's voice  
  
Craig:Man Just calm down  
  
Manny:Yeah Jt I'm just trying to help  
  
Jt:You Don't get it I want no help from you  
  
Manny:FINE JT BE LIKE THAT!!!  
  
JT:YOU WHAT YOUR JUST LIKE EVERYONE ELSE!!!  
  
Manny:What is that suppose to mean?  
  
Jt:Your to blind to see that I still Love you  
  
Manny:JT my husband just killed himself and i'm having a little trobule telling my daughter daddy's not coming home  
  
Jt:I am her daddy if you wasn't such of a SULT in college you would have known that  
  
Manny's eyes narrowed  
  
Manny:What!!  
  
Jt:You heard me  
  
Manny:You know what I just came over here because toby told me toobut I don't need this ok I never want to see you again and your daughter forget it you need help you have a bad temper  
  
Jt:GET OUT!!!  
  
Craig:Man everyone just calm down  
  
Jt:YOU GUYS CAN CALM DOWN OUTSIDE  
  
Manny:Fine i'm gone  
  
Manny pushed her way past Craig  
  
Craig:Jt your going to push everyone out of your life  
  
Jt:Whatever Just get out  
  
Craig shook his head and walked out  
  
Manny Waited downstairs for Craig  
  
Manny:Come on  
  
Craig:I think tommorrow you two should talk I think you two need some time to talk  
  
Manny:Whatever can we just go  
  
Craig:Yeah  
  
Manny and Craig drove off and Jt looked out of his window and then walked over to his desk and wrote a note to Manny,toby,Emma,Craig and Sean.  
  
Dear Manny and My baby Emma,  
  
Manny I'm sorry about the things I said you have to believe Me it's just I can see right through your heart and it and always will belong to Craig and I couldn't deal with that and My baby Emma I love you I can't wait to get to know you My own baby girl and I promise to be the best daddy in the world.Manny I love you so much.  
  
Love Jt,  
  
Dear Emma and Sean,  
  
Emma and Sean I can't believe you two made it after all you been through you made it i'm so happy for you and I hope that you guys have a long and happy life and I will be here for Baby Manny to come to if she needs someone funny to talk to.I'm just joking but Make sure you guys take care  
  
Love Jt,  
  
Dear Craig,  
  
Take care of My Manny and my baby I hope you guys can build a family together I could always see you guys together I hope you love each other forever and One day I'll come back If not today a week from today but I have to get out of town and I just want to make sure someone's there to take care of My girls.  
  
Love Jt,  
  
Dear Toby,  
  
My bestfriend that you will always be maybe after I get My life together we can get past this because girls come and go but if you let them bestfriends stay forever so keep me in your mind and Heart.  
  
Your bestfriend Jt,  
  
Jt got up from his desk looked at his watch it was 7:30 he called the airport and asked for a flight to LA he then packed his bag and ran to the toy store and brought 2 whole collections of the Fluzzy fluff collection and Brought three lockets one for Emma one for Manny and One for baby Emma Jt droped off the letter for Craig andManny at Craig's place with the locket and one collection of fluzzy fluff and then he went to Emma's and droped off another locket,note and Fluzzy fluff collection.He then went to Toby's house he saw his car was there and left it on his door step Toby heard someone pull of and ran to the door and saw Jt's car pull off and picked up the note.  
  
Jt went back to Degrassi and Saw the School that he had fallen in love,broken hearts,Had a broken heart and loved life Jt walked out of Degrassi but not before writing JT YORKE WAS HERE on the Lockers that once belonged to Manny,Jt,Toby and Emma. And Jt took off 


	7. Morning

The longest day in your life always starts off with the wrost Morning  
  
Craig was glued to the T.V. this Morning watching the News I mean Craig never really watched the news before but this day had affected His life,Manny's,Toby's Emma's and Sean's.  
  
Manny walked into the spotless living room that Manny and Craig had cleaned last night Manny wwore a long tee-shirt and her underwear and nothing else.  
  
Manny:Hey What's up I mean I wake and your not in your room  
  
Craig didn't answer he just sat in a daze stare with tears in his eyes  
  
Manny:Craig what's the Matter  
  
Craig just pointed to the T.V. where Manny's eyes suddenly just got wide a plane had Crashed it was in two she hoped to god it wasn't Jt's plane but her prayers were crushed when the news reporter said,  
  
News reporter:Again a plane on it's way to L.A. from Toronto has just crashed Not everyone has been Idefined but Some have been a guy Idefined as Joey Jermiah,Archie Simpson,Thomas Cameron no one as idefined This Man yet but we have got some information That leads us to believe he's Known as Tracker If you know this Man please Come down to Toronto Community Hosiptal.Also we have idefined Ashley Kerwin as one of three who survived The other Two are Manuella Santos Mother of Actress Manuella Santos and The other is Actor/Comedian James Yorke who both would like to see The Actress and Her Daughter who apparently is the child of James Yorke also.  
  
Manny cut of the T.V. And held tight to the Locket that she Jt Left her she looked over at Craig who broke down in tears  
  
Manny:It's not true  
  
Craig:Manny I know you don't want to believe.....  
  
Manny:DIDN'Y YOU HEAR ME IT'S NOT TRUE!!!!  
  
Manny broke down in Tears and Ran upstairs with Craig right Behind her Manny had fallen on her way up and froze there where craig slowly walked up on the Step where Manny sat Crying.  
  
Manny:Do you know what we did last Night  
  
Craig:What?Manny you Mean when you came in my room after you had that nightmare about Jake and We started kissing and then we..........  
  
Manny:Yeah Craig What Jt said was Right I do Love and Always will even when I with Jake I wanted to be with you and Now that I was with you I feel guility I mean my husband died and in the same day I slept with You and Jt he loved Me so much and I just treated him like dirt I wish that I was on that Plane and didn't make it.  
  
Craig Grabbed Manny by her Arms  
  
Craig:MANNY DON'T TALK LIKE THAT!!!!  
  
Manny:Why Not I mean i don't deserve to Have a Beautiful Daughter and A great Guy like you who loves me and Jt who loved me over and Over again.  
  
Craig:Manny you deserve everything and Everyone loves you because of you and I know you feel guility now but just give it sometime I promise you.  
  
Manny looked away  
  
Craig phone rung Craig didn't really want to get up but it seemed like it wouldn't stop ringing  
  
Craig:DAMN IT!!!  
  
Manny:Just answer it Craig  
  
Craig Ran downstairs and picked up the phone  
  
Craig:Hello  
  
Angie:Hello Craig  
  
Angie sounded almost as though she was drowning in tears  
  
Craig:Angie Baby  
  
Angie:I have no where to go  
  
Craig:What do you mean?  
  
Angie:It's my fault  
  
Craig:What's your Fault  
  
Angie:That Daddy went on that Plane With Caltain  
  
Craig:Angie It's not your fault  
  
Angie:Yes It is  
  
Craig:Angie calm down how is it your fault  
  
Angie:Craig I'm Pregnant and Daddy and Caltian was going to get Grandmom to help me  
  
Craig:Your Pregnant  
  
Angie:Yeah  
  
Craig:Angie where are you?  
  
Angie:Home  
  
Craig:Ok Me and Manny will be there in an Hour don't go anywhere  
  
Angie:Ok  
  
Manny walked down the stairs  
  
Manny:Where are we going?  
  
Craig:Just get Dressed Family Emergency  
  
Manny didn't even think to ask anymore questions she just ran and took a shower and got dressed. 


End file.
